


[Podfic of] She Taught Every Angel To Rearrange The Sky

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen Harvelle's bar gets some angelic visitors, mostly because the angelic visitors need some help dealing with non-angelic people. <strike>And advice for hitting on Dean</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] She Taught Every Angel To Rearrange The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Taught Every Angel To Rearrange The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168406) by lucia13. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1SejKwn) [14 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 30:48 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
